Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base station and a wireless mobile device. Wireless communication system standards and protocols can include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi. In 3GPP radio access networks (RANs) in LTE systems, the base station can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in an E-UTRAN, which communicates with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE). A downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the base station (or eNodeB) to the wireless mobile device (or UE), and an uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless mobile device to the base station.
In many wireless systems, including previous LTE systems, UEs have little or no control over certain functions and processes that prolong the UE's battery and/or achieve better performance (e.g., in terms of latency) for applications running on the UE. Rather, many such functions and processes are determined by the eNodeB without input from the UE.